


To bear the storms and drink the wine

by Mel90



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel90/pseuds/Mel90
Summary: Rajan is a sweetheart
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	To bear the storms and drink the wine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and forgot to post it. I just found it and it turns out I’m still not over this throuple, or this series. It´s a sort of sequel to my A dream come true drabbles, but it can be read as a standalone. It’s unbetaed and English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes. Please leave me a comment if you spot any so I can fix them. Thanks for reading!

Rajan loved anniversaries. All kinds of celebrations, really. But anniversaries were his favorite. And not just the big ones, he liked to commemorate the small things too. The things that, unlike birthdays and wedding days, no one else knew about. He sent flowers to Kala on the same day he had done so for the first time, just after they met. He booked a romantic restaurant on the anniversary of their first date.  
Not to say that he didn’t appreciate spontaneity, he did. But there was something about keeping treasured memories alive with those you shared them with that was important to him.  
It wasn’t just a romantic thing, either. Every time he found a particularly good wine he sent some to Jean-Pierre, his closest friend from college, for his own collection, because it was an interest they had always shared. And he always brought a present for his mother when he travelled abroad, like she used to do for him when he was a child and she accompanied his father on some of his work travels. It was just something he did.  
Something he had hoped to do for his wife one day.  
And today was a day he had been waiting for a while. Fortunately for him, the night was warm and the sky clear. The view of Mumbai’s lights the perfect scenery.  
He knew it was hopelessly romantic of him but he couldn´t help himself. He had always dreamed of the day he would have someone to share his life with, a beloved friend and companion to cherish and with whom to bear the storms and drink the wine so to speak…  
He snorted at his own silliness, while he lighted the candles that lined the terrace. He truly was hopeless, often prone to sentimentalism and purple prose even in his own thoughts.  
But, he thought, who wouldn’t be if they were half as fortunate as he was?  
Because he had someone now; two, in fact. And the last year had been the happiest of his life, beyond his wildest dreams.  
He heard the steps that marked Kala’s and Wolfgang’s return from visiting her family, and he hurried to light the last three candles, the ones in the center of the round table already set for dinner. He had excused himself from the visit saying he had to work late to prepare this surprise. In fact, he had been working late for the last couple of weeks, something he knew hadn’t gone unnoticed by his lovers.  
“Rajan?”, Kala’s voice reached him just a moment before she stepped through the curtains into the terrace, closely followed by Wolfgang. “I had thought you would still be at-“  
He couldn’t contain his giddy smile at seeing their surprised faces survey the clearly romantic dinner set for three amid the candles and flowers and big leaved plants that filled the balcony.  
“What’s the occasion?” his wife asked, already approaching him with a smile, while their lover leaned against the doorframe and looked at him expectantly.  
“It’s our anniversary” he replied and felt a little smug at seeing their confusion.  
Kala frowned.  
“I’m pretty sure it is not”  
“It is” he insisted.  
Suddenly both of his partner’s eyes focused elsewhere and he didn’t need to be a sensate to guess who it was. He waited patiently for them both to realize.  
“Today is Nomi’s and Amanita’s first wedding anniversary” Wolfgang said cautiously.  
“Yes”, he smiled broadly, “and it was that very night that the three of us…”  
He knew he was blushing, he couldn’t believe he still did that, after all this time.  
“…first had sex?” Wolfgang supplied helpfully, one eyebrow up and his warm smile teasing.  
“...made love for the first time” he finished and took great pleasure in seeing that now it was his lover the one blushing shyly.  
Kala laughed at them both and stepped into the circle of Rajan’s arms.  
“And since then we’ve all been together”, she concluded and kissed him softly, her tongue barely teasing between his lips, hinting at what would later come, and leaving him warm and flustered when she broke apart. “So, you are right, my clever and thoughtful husband, today is our anniversary.”  
Her smile was blinding. It actually took Rajan a second to be able to look away from it and then both of their gazes searched for the missing part of their hearts.  
Wolfgang’s previously carefully casual pose against the doorframe didn’t seem so cool and teasing anymore, but rather vulnerable. There was a naked look in his clear eyes, still often taken by surprise by their love for him. Kala sighed a soft laugh and Rajan knew he wasn’t the only one who felt his heart squeeze at the sight.  
“Aren’t you going to kiss me too?” he teased. “After all, I’m clever and thoughtful, I’ve been told.” His words had the desired effect, as Wolfgang laughed and stepped away from the door and towards where they stood waiting for him, Rajan’s arm around Kala’s waist, her head on his shoulder, both their eyes tracking the beautiful blonde’s graceful advance.  
“You are those things.” He said, coming to stand with them, his left hand on Kala’s back, his right hand big and warm on Rajan’s neck, forming a circle. “You are also the kindest man on earth”, he said staring into Rajan’s eyes seriously.  
“And the biggest romantic” Kala added with a gentle smile.  
Rajan was blushing again.  
“I know I’m incredibly sappy” he said a little embarrassed, but not much, because it was worth it with them. “It’s just, you make me so happy, that I-”.  
Wolfgang shook his head in denial and drew Rajan towards him, stopping his rambling with a kiss not unlike the one Kala had given him, sweet and familiar and with a hint of wetness that sent heat all over his body, as Kala nuzzled his neck. “We are the ones that are incredibly lucky to have you, Rajan, to hold the love of a man like you.”  
Wolfgang’s words, Kala´s arms holding him tight. Rajan didn’t have words for this feeling. Love didn’t seem enough.

In another corner of the word, in another anniversary celebration, Nomi laughed against Amanita’s shoulder.  
“What?”, her wife said, her warm hand slowly going up and down her naked back.  
“Nothing, just that Rajan isn’t the only one who is a sap”, she said, rolling her eyes at Wolfgang’s annoyed pout at hearing her words.

* * *

It had taken a while for Rajan to gather the strength to disentangle from his lovers’ embrace. Wolf’s kisses rapidly deepening until he was possessing his mouth completely, leaving him incapable of doing anything but holding on to his shoulder. And Kala’s affectionate nuzzle against his neck turning into wet, sucking kisses and bites she was fully aware would render him speechless. Rajan had an extremely sensitive neck and an extremely clever wife, who had come a long way from their fumbling first attempt at intimacy to become a confident and generous, and even somewhat dominant, lover.  
Rajan sometimes worried at how easy it was for his partners to undo him, how efficiently they had learned to push all his buttons. Like his potential attraction for men, some of them he hadn’t even been aware of. They were a perfect team, of one mind when they decided to focus all their attention on him, and Rajan had long ago learned to be rejoiced rather than perplexed by it.  
But sometimes, ideas he had never even agreed to on what a man was supposed to be like in, well, in bed, intruded on him. Because of how, well, submissive he became sometimes when one or both of them came at him like this, with possessive touches that left him trembling and incapable of doing more than feeling.  
He had never told them of his insecurities, not yet, but he hadn’t needed to to know they were unfunded. Kala had never looked at him with anything other than desire and pleasure when he had come undone at her hands, leaving him at her complete mercy, even if he had been taught that it was supposed to be the other way around. Wolfgang had never made him feel like less of a man, never made him feel anything else than safe and wanted when he had been shameless begging before him, bare in every way. So he knew they loved and respected him, liked everything they did together just as much as he did.  
And if he occasionally felt self-conscious about the things he had done and learned about himself since starting this weird and marvelous relationship with them, well, it was less and less frequent as time passed and they became settled in their relationship.  
But, he had thought internally rolling his eyes at himself when he finally was able to push away from their arms, a man sometimes had to stand his ground. He had not prepared a romantic evening for them so they would end up skipping it.

* * *

They had eaten the delicious dinner and shared a decadent chocolate dessert, talking and laughing at anything and everything. They had toasted to their anniversary. They had told Rajan about how Kala’s family was doing, how they had been disappointed he couldn’t make it. Rajan had talked about the meal he had made himself and Kala had complimented him on it. Wolfgang had told him what the other sensates were up to that day and Rajan had asked after Felix. And now they laid comfortably entangled on the terrace’s biggest couch, occasionally sipping from champagne glasses and looking lazily onto the sleeping city, not far from sleep themselves.  
Kala was sitting on Wolfgang’s lap, Rajan beside him, her legs across his, his hands caressing soft skin.  
“Would you like to take a trip to Positano?”, he finally asked.  
They blinked at him, becoming a little more alert.  
“A trip?” Kala asked surprised “But I thought you were really busy with work right now”.  
“I’ve been working late to make sure I could leave for a couple of weeks” he admitted. “That is, if you both want to go”  
“Positano is where you guys went on your honeymoon,” Wolfgang said suddenly and both Kala and Rajan turned to watch him blush, “I mean…”  
“It is”, Rajan said firmly, “and now I would like the three of us to go, to celebrate our first anniversary”  
Wolfgang’s smile was small and sweet and Kala’s eyes were bright when she answered We’d love to for them both and then proceeded to lean towards Rajan until he was laying down across the couch and kiss him senseless, his hands grabbing her hips and hers opening the last buttons of his shirt, pushing it away from his shoulders and then mapping with her hands all the way down from shoulders to pecs and through his trembling stomach and towards the fly of his pants. Suddenly he was aware of Wolfgang’s hands pushing his away from Kala’s hips to lift her dress and before he knew it they were all completely naked.  
He broke away from Kala’s kiss to take a gasping breath and she turned her body to the side to kiss Wolfgang, both half-laying on top of him. As every time he saw them get lost into each other, it was the most beautiful thing Rajan could ever imagine. He felt his eyes prickle with emotion, relishing the comfort of their combined weight pushing him down onto the couch, touching them every place he could reach, painfully aroused.  
His left hand found one of the blonde’s pert asscheeks and squeezed. Wolfgang let out a surprised moan and Kala laughed and leaned down to softly bite one of his pale pink nipples and his head fell back against the back of the couch. Rajan couldn’t resist that pale neck and started sucking a bruise on it when Kala’s hand closed around his aching cock. And judging from the sudden gasp he heard, she had done the same to Wolfgang.  
“Kala”, he said almost breatheless.  
She was now firmly pumping them both. Rajan bit Wolfgang’s neck, hard. “Rajan”, another gasp. Hearing his name like that, and feeling Kala’s hand jerking him even faster, he let out a loud moan.  
“Wolf” he breathed, shortening his name like he did when there was no blood in his brain. “Kala, love, I can’t-“  
Kala’s laugh was joyous and a little evil, but she unhanded them both.  
They looked at her, sitting naked over them. Her full, round breasts hanging tempting, so close to their mouths. Her long hair cascading down her back. Her eyes full of heat and mischief. It was a sight impossible to resist.  
He and Wolf had no reason to. They looked at each other and in mute agreement they sat up, Rajan’s hands closing around her small waist, luxuriating on the silky skin and lifting her up until she was properly sitting on the other end on the couch, feet on the floor. Wolf then started kissing her so intently her head fell back onto the edge of the couch’s back. Rajan’s gaze got lost for a moment on Wolfgang’s hands grabbing full breasts, pale gold on dark honey. Both delicious.  
Kala’s moan when Wolfgang pinched her nipples startled Rajan out of his contemplation and before he could decide to, his naked knees had hit the floor between Kala’s legs.  
His hands went up through two long, soft pathways until they reached the even softer inside of her thighs and then he pushed her legs open all the way and leaned forwards, until his breath was caressing extremely sensitive skin. The smell of her arousal was more than he could resist and using the flat of his tongue he licked all the way up the wet lips of her pussy. Her startled moan was all the encouragement he needed and he started lo lick inside her folds, searching for her clitoris with the tip of his tongue and all the while holding the trembling thighs firmly open.  
He lost track of time. He could live only for this: being naked on his knees in front of them, using his mouth to please.  
He took his mouth off Kala for a second to breathe and became aware of his lovers’ silence.  
He looked up and found they had stopped kissing and were looking at him. He met intense stares, blown pupils and couldn’t help but feel exposed and wanton, sitting naked on the floor between Kala’s knees, his lips wet with her arousal, his own legs open, sitting on his heels, and his cock a hard column of weeping flesh, impossibly slick just because of how much he loved this, loved them.  
It was an uncomfortable feeling and at the same time, it was exhilarating.  
And sometimes it was like they didn’t need to be able to read his mind to, well, read his mind. Because Wolf said:  
“You love this” he said with a suggestive smile. And to Kala “Look at him, he loves being on his knees worshipping you”  
“I know he does” she said after a moment’s consideration and extended a hand to tangle her fingers on his hair, dragging him a little up and forward so he had to rise a bit onto his knees, and stay there unstably held by her physical, and metaphorical, hold on him.  
Wolfgang caressed his cheek with the back of two fingers and Rajan’s eyes fell closed and a soft sigh left his lips. Why was this so perfect? Why was it so hot to be at their disposal like this, so exposed?  
“You are beautiful like this, Raj” his lover’s rare use of that nickname brought him out of his musings. “Don’t overthink it”  
Kala’s hand now was softly holding his cheek and her thumb pushed at his lips until he opened his mouth and let it come inside to caress his tongue. The contrast of the sweet and lewd gestures sent his blood rushing.  
“We love you this way too, love you every way.”  
At Kala’s sweet words he opened his eyes that had fallen closed again as he sucked onto her thumb and stared into two earnest and kind pairs of eyes. He opened his mouth and softly let go of Kala’s finger, softly gracing it with his teeth on the process, smiling at hearing her moan and seeing both of their eyes darkening.  
“I love you too. You make me want so much, I can’t help myself.” He could hear the longing in his own voice.  
“Then don’t” said Wolfgang leaning down to kiss him, tasting Kala on his mouth, and threatening the already tenuous balance of the halfway-to-his-knees posture Kala had put him into and that he hadn’t even realized he was still holding. Kala’s hand on his cheek moved back to his hair and helped keep him steady. “Just keep doing whatever you want to do and trust that we got you. That we love you”  
Wolf’s sudden smirk was smoldering hot, as was the big palm that grabbed the back of his neck and dragged until he resumed his previous position between Kala´s legs.  
He didn’t need to be told twice and resumed his task with enthusiasm, Kala’s moaning and squirming only fueling his purpose, the hand on his hair tightening as she approached her climax and Wolfgang’s a comforting weight massaging his neck.  
Kala moaned his name as she came and her hand pushed his head away so she could meet his eyes. “Come here” she said and he was leaning over her in an instant, moaning when he realized she was licking her taste from his lips. Wolfgang’s hand was caressing his shoulders and his soft rough voice came to whisper to his ear. “What do you want now?”  
That gave him pause. What did he want?  
“I want to watch you two.” He said, going back to sit on the back of his heels and watching them avidly.  
Wolf’s smile was, well, wolfish. “Don’t’ need to tell me twice” he said before turning towards Kala, who now laid beautiful and debauched against the armrest. Seeing her welcoming smile, he laid on top of her, hands going to her breasts. Her legs came up to cradle his hips and in one slow movement he thrust inside of her. All three of them moaned and they both turned to look at him.  
“Was this what you had in mind?” Kala’s voice and smile were teasing, if a little breathy as Wolfgang was already thrusting into her over and over.  
“Yes” Rajan practically moaned, his hand jerking his desperate cock.  
Wolfgang braced himself with a hand on the armrest and sat back, dragging Kala’s waist onto his lap, and resumed thrusting. The new position seemed to work for her, as she threw her arms up to grab onto the armrest, his breast bouncing towards her face because of the weird angle. Her moans became louder and quicker and when Wolfgang’s hand moved to rub at her clit, she moaned his name and came again, digging his heels into the small of his back.  
Rajan’s eyes left Kala’s pleasure contorted face at Wolf’s tortured moan. He knew what it felt like when her walls squeezed around you as she came. He pushed inside of her a couple more times, Rajan’s eyes now glued to the contractions of his strong, round ass and left her body with a moan and a wet sound, still hard. The sound was too much for him, and he had to stop touching himself. His moan was more of a pitiful whimper this time and he suddenly needed to touch them.  
His lovers seemed to know that because they moved to make space for him between them in the big couch and he practically threw himself between them. They received him with open arms: Kala bringing him to lay his head on her chest, right on top of a perfect breast, hugging him to her, caressing his back and arms soothingly, whispering endearments and ignoring his hard erection against her thigh. And Wolfgang plastering himself to his back, his arm coming around him to hug his stomach, his cock so wet coming to rest between Rajan’s asscheeks.  
They laid like that for a moment -holding each other, the only sounds their softening breathes and the soft kisses Wolfgang was leaving on the back of his shoulders- until Kala broke the silence.  
“That was so good Rajan, you were so lovely” he hadn’t known those were the words he needed to hear until that moment.  
“Perfect, indeed” said Wolfgang against his neck.  
This was perfect, this warmth he was feeling right now. But then his beautiful wife decided to rub the head of his cock that was leaking a pool of moisture on her skin and Rajan’s arousal was achingly painful again.  
Wolfgang’s chuckle was teasing but not unkind.  
“Maybe it’s time we took care of that” he said and turned Rajan’s chin so he could kiss him softly.  
Rajan had to marvel at his patience, as the blonde’s own erection was flushed with desire, he had to have been a second away from coming inside of Kala’s heavenly body and yet here he was kissing him like he had all the time in the world.  
Two pairs of hands helped to turn him towards Wolfgang, who laid on his back, his hands on Rajan’s sides gently coaxing him to lay on top on him, chest to chest, strong thighs open to cradle his hips. They both hissed when their oversensitive cocks came into contact.  
Kala’s hand down his back made him look at her.  
“Here,” she said showing him the opened bottle of lube that was usually between the cushions “get him ready for you”.  
Did she know what she looked like right now, all disheveled after two orgasms, skin glistening with sweat telling him to fuck their lover?  
“You are both going to kill me” he said to her even as he was squirting lube on his fingers, and she laughed happily.  
Wolfgang sighed with pleasure as Rajan lifted one of his legs and pushed it onto his chest and left it there for him to hold himself. He obviously decided to do him one better and in the unselfconscious way he handled everything sexual he drew his other knee up and held them both, his body fully exposed. He then smirked when this gained him slightly dazed expressions from both his lovers.  
“Eyes are up here” he joked and all three of them laughed.  
But Wolf’s laugh turned into a gasp when two slick fingers circled his hole.  
“I believe that is what I like most about this” he said pushing against the ring of muscle without entering it.  
“What? My ass?” Wolfgang laughed breathily. “I’ll admit it’s quite impressive”  
Kala snorted and slapped his thigh. She probably didn’t intend to make him moan.  
Rajan pushed both fingers inside him at the same time and waited until Wolfgang started to squirm to take them out and push them back inside again and again.  
“I meant how fun it is” he said, pushing a third finger inside and moaning as he pictured that tight grip around him.  
Kala smiled up at him and kissed him deeply and Wolf’s muscles spasmed around his fingers and he clearly had had enough.  
“Please Raj, fuck me already” he finally begged “unless you want me to come like this”  
And while Rajan wouldn’t mind that at all, he could never resist such a request.  
Taking his fingers out he held himself against Wolfgang’s hole and, meeting his eyes, pushed slowly inside.  
They both moaned when he bottomed out and Rajan held still, desperately trying not to come. He had to close his eyes against Wolfgang’s beautiful stare.  
“Love,” he started and met his warm gaze “this time”, he gasped as his hips gave an involuntary thrust and they both moaned again, “might be a little fast” he kind of apologized, shy again.  
Kala’s hand caressed his back and Wolfgang’s hand dragged him down for a kiss, as his legs went around his hips. “Shut up and fuck me already”  
And that was all he needed to start pushing into his lover’s strong and beautiful body until they were both panting. Again, it was as if nothing existed outside of the hand holding his neck, the other hand caressing his back, his hips pistoning in sharp, jabbing thrusts as Wolfgang’s tongue invaded his mouth and groaned his name between biting kisses.  
And once more he thought that he wanted to do this for ever, fucking those moans out of his lover’s perfect lips. Pleasing them both in every way they wanted, their moans and soft words the only things he needed.  
But in truth he couldn’t, because it was too much, it felt too good. His breath hitched, his movements became sharper and less coordinated and he kept kissing Wolf though he desperately needed to breathe. He was grateful when felt Kala’s hand moving between their bodies. He went on almost blindly and out of breath until he felt a moan against his lips and warm liquid on his stomach and when Wolfgang’s body contracted around his cock, he came inside him with a silent gasp.

* * *

He came back to his senses with a sort of déjà vu. He was being held in someone’s arms, lying on top of them, and there was someone leaving soft kisses over his shoulders. But this time, he realized, it was Wolfgang’s arms around him, and his wife’s soft lips kissing him.  
“Are you back to us?” Kala asked softly. She was laying on her side beside Wolfgang, her head held up in one hand.  
He rose his head from where it had been hidden between Wolf’s and the couch to look at her properly and felt Wolfgang suck in a breath.  
“Oh” Rajan said when he noticed that besides of being sweaty all over, and sort of stuck to Wolfgang’s stomach quite grossly, he was also still inside of him, his soft cock held there by their position, Wolf’s legs still around him. “sorry”  
“It’s all right” he said, big hands grabbing his hips and softly pushing until they were no longer joined and then dragging him back down, this time to rest his head on his chest, looking towards Kala.  
“Rajan” she asked again, looking inexplicably worried, “are you okay?”  
He blinked at her perplexed.  
“My wife, how could I be anything but perfectly okay in a moment like this?”  
She frowned and reached a hand towards his exposed cheek.  
“You worried us”  
“I did?” he could hear how confused he sounded.  
“We are pretty sure you passed out there for a second”, Wolf’s arms held him tighter and reluctantly eased his grip when he sat up. He had to think back for a moment. They sat up too and waited patiently.  
“Oh,” he said again, “I think I did. But I feel good now.”  
Kala’s hand found his. “Rajan,” she still looked slightly scared. “You need to tell us if you feel bad”  
“I’m sorry.” He never wanted to worry or scare them. “I remember feeling out of breath but… I didn’t realize what would happen”  
Kala and Wolfgang shared a look, and his hands came to cradle Rajan’s face. Rajan found it impossible to think clearly with the way he was looking at him.4  
“Darling”, had Wolfgang ever called him that before? “you sometimes, not always, but sometimes get… sort of lost in what we are doing together, don’t you?”  
“I guess you could call it that” he said. “It’s just that sometimes I just feel so much…” he trailed of, unsure of how to explain.  
But Wolfgang seemed to understand, because he gave him a soft kiss and left his face go.  
Rajan realized that the candles were now flickering around them, a soft wind now making the night a little chilly. He impulsively hugged himself.  
Kala grabbed the blanked that had been thrown from the back of the couch to the floor and arranged all three to cuddle under it, Rajan warm on the middle.  
He smiled at her.  
He tried to explain further. “I don’t think that has ever happened to me before. Not like that.” He looked down to his lap, where they were both holding one of his hands.  
“It’s like sometimes I let go without realizing. I’m sorry I worried you.” He looked hopefully up at them. “I know that sometimes I just…” he couldn’t find the right words and he was sure he was blushing again, “…forget myself and let you two to do everything”.  
“That´s not true” Kala said. “You take good care of us, in every way one could want from a partner, even in this one” she added gesturing vaguely around them, meaning they discarded clothes, or the romantic setting or maybe both.  
“You just did, in fact” Wolfgang added with a leer that left no doubt he didn’t mean the dinner.  
Rajan laughed heartily at that.  
“Rajan,” he said now more serious, “it’s perfectly fine for you to let go or get lost in it or however we call it. We want to take care of you in any way you need us to, just like you do for us. Please, don’t ever think that we don’t”  
“Besides,” Kala said anxiously, holding his hand tighter and sounding like she did when she had a lot of information to give and couldn’t stop herself, “Nomi assures us that it is completely normal for lots of people and that if you weren’t aware of it it’s just probably because you weren’t as comfortable with previous lovers and “, -she frowned, probably just now realizing they had never discussed his previous lovers and being annoyed by it and Rajan just had to laugh at how lovely she was. Which made Wolfgang laugh too, which annoyed her farther and made her go on faster- “This is a serious matter! Nomi says there are all sort of names and practices and things we’ll have to research about this and that we have to reassure you that we don’t see you any differently nor think any less of you because apparently social constructs about masculinity make-mmppff“  
He kissed her, still half laughing.  
“Kala, my love. It makes me so happy how much you care about me. And if you want to research whatever it is Nomi is telling you about, you should. But either way, it’ll be fine. Even if I occasionally let myself be concerned with ‘social constructs about masculinity’ and such, which I hardly ever do, I had never doubted you and Wolfgang love me just as I am.”  
That made Kala’s eyes bright with emotion and earned him a strong hug. When she let go, Wolfgang kissed her, after mumbling “she is so cute” at Rajan and then turning to give him a kiss so hard and deep that it left him breathless all over again.  
“It is very good that you know you should never doubt how we feel about you, it proves just how smart you are.” He said completely serious. His grip on Rajan’s shoulder felt branding and possessive. “And you should never forget it. But we are going to remind you anyway” he said, his lips barely kissing Rajan’s left cheek, “how much we love you”, the next kiss landed on his right cheek and his eyes shut of their own volition, “how much we need you”, now the kiss fell on the left commissure of his lips and he tried to move to capture the next one, “how much we want you”, before finally kissing him full on the lips.  
Rajan smiled at him “With a reminder like that it’d be hard to forget”  
“That’s the idea”, he smiled back.  
“Okay, so Nomi says there is nothing for me to worry about.” She smiled probably thinking of her almost panic. “We’ll just pay attention so you don’t get too lost on things that you pass out or something else.” She reached a hand to touch his cheek. “And you know that you can be with us any way you want to be,”  
“And that you can tells us anything” Wolfgang intercepted.  
“…and that you should definitely tell us if you realize you don’t feel completely well.” She ended.  
Rajan found it endearing that they did the one-minded thing when they were worrying about him.


End file.
